


Best Friends

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Aruani Week, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Reunion, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: What happens if two friends, knowing each other from an early age, are separated for 11 years, and meet by chance?This is the story of Annie and Armin





	1. Chapter 1

\- Come on hurry up !  
\- Yes yes sneered the little blond running towards her.

 

The end of the courses is the beginning of the big holidays, the best time for children and adolescents, more revisions, exams or exercises, more stress, happiness. Admit, we are all waiting for this moment with the greatest impatience, do nothing of his days, go on vacation with his friends or family. The heat of summer, dress with clothes less bulky than those of the winter, where it was almost impossible to move in so much one was covered.  
As soon as the bell had sounded in the school, Annie had already fled the place, pulling Armin by the arm. Out of the question to stay a minute longer here, they were free now. The blonde did not really have a project during her vacation, she only went for two weeks by the sea with her parents, after that, she was going to have fun with her best friend Armin. The latter also left, but he went to the mountains for a week. He loved these great mountain landscapes that stood before him, it was a magnificent sight.  
Armin and Annie had been neighbors since birth, they had grown up side by side each other. Until the day Armin followed a little squirrel who was wandering in his garden and rushing into a hedgehog. But this hole took him to the next house and fell on Annie who played quietly with his little figures. The two blondes stared at each other for long minutes and became to date inseparable. Their first years in primary school went well, they were still in the same class. They were both calm, unlike their comrades, Reiner and Eren were still doing the bazaar, while Berthold and Mikasa desperately tried to calm them down, because those two were constantly fighting for completely useless stuff. Armin was reading quietly as Annie drew everything he had through her head at his side.  
The years passed and they returned to college, Armin became the pain of his class because of some idiots they bothered him. Annie was always there to kick their ass when they dared to do it. Armin had always been so grateful towards her, the blonde had always refused to join the popular group. She found them completely stupid and narcissistic, always talking about clothes, fashion or new technologies. Annie, she preferred to listen to the stories of her best friend.

\- Wait, it's heavy! Armin complained, carrying his bag.  
\- Pass it to me ! she chuckled, taking it.

The blonde deus ran on the small path towards a large lake, it was the favorite place of the two blondes who liked to spend their free time there. They came to buy an ice cream and lay on the grass, admiring the birds and the magnificent blue sky that sat above them. A small ice truck was always on the lake, families came with their child to buy some. Annie and Armin arrived and bought an ice cream before going to find a place to lie down. The blonde licked the ice cream that was chocolate, and Annie's vanilla.

 

\- Look at this cloud, it looks like a cat smiles Armin pointing his hand to the sky, as if he wanted to touch it.  
-It's pretty, she murmured, eating her ice cream.  
\- I would like to be a bird.  
\- Why ? she asked, turning her head toward him.  
\- The bird can go where he wants, he has no limit, he flies and can admire the world from above he smiles. He's going where we can't go.

 

Annie looked up at the sky, it's true the bird was free him. He could fly and go where he wanted. The blonde heard her friend move suddenly, she turned her eyes to him and noticed that her ice ball was spread over her face. The blonde laughed at seeing the latter who wiped his face with his hand before laughing in turn.  
The sky suddenly covered itself and the two blondes left again quickly before the rain was on the ground and they too. They ran on the pavement towards their home before returning to their respective homes. Armin put his bag on his desk and pulled out his notebooks before putting them in the drawers of his desk. He was going to come in third, it was no longer a joke because he was going to take his first exam, which was the brevet des collèges. Armin sat on his bed and opened his favorite book that was full of adventures and fantasies. He loved that kind of story, and he had passed it on to his friend Annie. Tomorrow, he will go to the library with her, they liked to spend hours there. Annie loved listening to the blond's stories when he read, and at each end she asked for more. This did not displease the latter, on the contrary, he was happy.

_______________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sweetheart ? Are you doing well at the library today?  
\- Mh.  
\- Annie, Armin is coming soon, are not you going to go in pajamas? At last ... you would be able to, go up, "said her mother, suddenly tickling her ribs.

Annie burst out laughing while struggling, no need to go back to sleep. After eating breakfast and getting dressed, Annie joined Armin outside. It was sunny and the sun was shining, summer was here. The two blondes walked to the library, which was a few minutes away from their home. They went inside and said hello to the owner who knew them very well, as they often frequented this place. As always, they went to the adventure and fantasy section, Armin looked for an interesting book and finally found one. He settled in the small sofa with Annie who waited quietly. He put on his glasses correctly and started reading.  
It was an unforgettable time together, but after entering third Armin had learned that his father was transferred. His business had moved and the Arlert family had to do the same. The blond was struggling after hearing this bad news, he had never left the city where he was born. He did not want to leave Annie, his childhood friend. Especially that where he went, more than 1000 kilometers were going to separate him from her, he was going to the north. Annie had had trouble with this news, she did not want to be separated from him either, they considered themselves brothers and sisters. Before the blond's departure, they had come one last time by the lake, lying on the fresh grass while eating their favorite ice cream, hand in hand telling each other jokes. They had promised to see each other again and to call each other every day. But unfortunately, studies prevented them from doing so, and they had lost sight of each other, each had made a living on his own.  
The years passed and Armin graduated with honors, his parents were not surprised, their son worked hard to succeed in his studies and have a good job. After that, he had to engage in active life, joining a real estate agency. He was a reputable agent in the city and was doing very well, but despite that, something was missing. When he came home at night, he often took out his pictures of memories, pictures where he was with his two friends Mikasa and Eren, also childhood friends. He found one with Annie's. Now 11 years they had not seen each other, how was she today? Still so beautiful, he was sure of it, he had fallen in love with her, but had never found the courage to confess his feelings to him, lest their strong friendship be broken because of it. He would just like to see her again, just her face and her beautiful blue eyes, where did she live now? No idea, he had no news. After his move, they stayed in touch for a while and then, nothing. It hurt him a lot. That is, she had made a new life with another man ...?  
Like every morning, Armin was getting ready to go to his agency, full of appointments waiting for him today. A busy day for the young man who had just started in the real estate world. He put on his white shirt and put on his black jacket. He was always well dressed and organized, which was why he was famous in the city and appreciated by customers. He was very hardworking and attentive to people. For a real estate agent, it was very important to listen to his clients, he had to have good relations with the buyer or the seller. Armin seized his satchel and passed it on his shoulders before leaving his house, he was about to close his front door, when his dog ran towards him.

\- Hey! Gently, my big one, you know I can't take you to work, "said the blonde, circling his face while stroking his forehead. Come on Aika, do not do anything stupid.

He was a German shepherd with long hairs, Armin was passionate about this breed of dogs. He thought they were beautiful and they had a wolf's eye. The animal squealed and licked the owner's cheek, which sneered softly. Armin closed the door and went to his car, he started it and went on the road, direction the agency. Arrived, he greeted his colleagues and moved to his office, before leaving his documents including those of customer requests, there were very few, it was rare. He began his research but was interrupted by one of his colleagues who sat suddenly in front of him on the chair.

\- You are aware ? said his colleague.  
\- Of? Armin asked, sorting his documents.  
\- The agency will close.  
\- Sorry ? exclaimed the blond, suddenly looking up at him.  
\- The real estate market is collapsing in this city. Tourism has gone down a lot for a number of years, just like the new people, did you know that? I found an agency that is ready to welcome a few new realtors, but it's on file. I'm sure you'll be caught.  
\- And where is this agency?  
\- Montpellier.

Montpellier was the birthplace of the blond. Where all his memories stayed, including Annie. He was happy to return to his hometown, but he was also keen on the one where he was now living. But to keep his job, he had to move.

 

______________________


	3. Chapter 3

Armin's mother helped to make the cartons with her son. His father carefully packed the statuettes from the blond's travels. Aika lay on the floor watching her owner tidy up her things. She still did not seem to understand what was happening, she too was going to change her environment. The moving truck arrived a few hours later and the movers emptied the house little by little. Armin grabbed Aika's leash and put her in his car. About 1000 kilometers separated Lille and Montpellier, 9 hours drive.  
Armin arrived at his destination, he had made a quick detour to his old house, it had not changed, like Annie's. The Leonhart family no longer lived in this house, Annie had probably moved to another city or even another department. Arrived in his new home, he parked the car in the driveway, his parents did the same thing before going down and joining him. Aika jumped from the seat and ran into her new garden, which was huge. An architect house of 8 rooms with about 300 m² and a plot of 1700 m². There were 5 bedrooms and a nice pool.

\- It's a beautiful house, my grand! smiled his father. Are you sure you do not want help unloading the last boxes?  
\- Don't worry, I can fend for myself, you've been a great help today, but with your back, you should rest now.  
\- Okay, we have to leave tomorrow around 7 o'clock anyway.  
\- I'll prepare your room.

After several hours opening the boxes and putting up the most things in the new house, the family was eating quietly in the kitchen. The memories came back through the landscape that Armin knew very well. After eating, the blond was quietly walking near the lake with his parents and his faithful friend. In the distance there was the small van that sold ice creams during her childhood, she was always there. Armin grinned sadly as he saw these children buy them before running to sit or lie down on the grass, like him and Annie. His parents sat on the bench as the blond detached the leash of his dog, which ran to stretch his legs.

\- Does it remind you of memories? his mother asked, watching the children play with the dog.  
\- Yes he smiles.  
\- Did you contact Eren and Mikasa?  
\- Yes, they will come tomorrow to help me and finish settling down.  
\- Maybe they are still in touch with Annie, ask them.  
\- I'll ask them.  
\- When do you go to the agency? added his father.  
\- Tomorrow, when I'm finished settling, I'll probably go in the late afternoon. They are open from 9:00 to 19:30, I will have plenty of time.  
\- Do you have to present your file to another agent?  
\- Absolutely, I hope it will pass.  
\- Obviously that will happen, you are a worker my big! Hein "Arminou"?  
\- Dad, not that nickname! Armin growled before smiling. I already told you, he tenses at me, then he is no longer relevant!  
\- Rhooo.

 

After returning home, Armin was preparing dinner with his mother, while his father finished plugging in the last cables to turn on the TV. It was a simple meal, pasta, fast and not very difficult to make. The blond put the table and served the food in the three plates. They ate while discussing everything and anything, the subject deviated on the work of Armin and the news, at the moment, a girl was missing, and was declared as a disturbing disappearance in Normandy. The kidnapper was none other than his father, who had badly experienced the separation with his wife. This world was cruel, but you had to live there and find your place There.  
The meal ended, everyone went to bed, tomorrow Armin's parents were going home, while he, will have to continue to put the last furniture, but with the help of his two friends, he should have finished tomorrow evening. It had been a while that had not seen them more, about 3 years. The job took a lot of time, Eren was an airline pilot while Mikasa, an air traffic controller. They worked together in the same airport in Montpellier.  
He was in a hurry to be tomorrow.

_________________________________  
*Montpellier: city in French


	4. Chapter 4

\- 3 years we have not seen our Armin! And here he is again! Eren knocked on the door.  
\- Indeed, it makes a bow Mikasa smiles. It's a beautiful house he has.  
\- Yeah!

 

After a few seconds of waiting, the blond finally opened the door before being blown up by his two friends. They sneered in unison, it had been a long time. Before starting to put the house in order, Armin offered them a coffee and they talked for long minutes, their years of school and college. Eren and Mikasa also told those from the high school, Armin had already moved at that time. According to them, Jean had gone to live with Marco in Normandy, he had become a horse breeder. It did not surprise him, he looked like a horse anyway. Reiner and Berthold had stayed here, they were working as policemen in the same police station, Sasha and Connie had opened a restaurant after a long thought on the subject, then Annie ... Well no news, the blonde was very lonely and Armin had been extremely fortunate to have been linked to such a strong friendship with her. She was also friends with Reiner and Berthold, they probably had his cell number. After going to the agency, he decided to take a trip to the police station where Reiner and Berthold worked, to try to get some news from Annie.

 

\- Well, that's not all, we start with what? Eren asked, rolling up his sleeves.  
\- We'll start by getting the Library said Armin by starting to screw the parts in order.

 

To assemble a piece of furniture was not always a pleasure, especially when the notice was written in Chinese. We just had to trust the drawings hoping that it looks like a piece of furniture at the end, Mikasa just put the trinkets on the shelves already in place and hang the frames. The hours went on and everything was finally over, it was much easier to do it with the help of his friends than alone. Eren and Mikasa had to return to prepare for their work tomorrow, a flight was planned in Munich, a city in Germany. Armin had to go to the agency to file his file and be accepted, he prepared himself correctly, black jacket, shirt and grabbed his bag.

\- You'll be caught, don't worry! Eren smiled, tapping him on the shoulder as a sign of courage.  
\- Thank you, Armin, sneaking out of his house.

He climbed into his car and fastened his belt before starting the engine. He took the road that led directly to downtown Montpellier. There were always these magnificent monuments: the garden of plants or the Castle of Flaugergues ... The memories were always there, he liked to walk with his parents here, and visit museums or castles to nourish his thirst for knowledge.  
He entered an underground car park and parked on the first level. He went out and put on his jacket correctly before closing the door and walking towards the elevator. There were a lot of people at that time, people coming out of their work and coming for a walk downtown to eat or buy things. Armin came out and walked to the agency, which was not very far now. He was greeted by the director who invited him directly into his office, they talked for several minutes, when it was interrupted by a phone call. He apologized before getting up:

 

\- Miss.Leonhart, can you take sir please? I have an important appointment and I have to answer it, the manager asked, leaving the office with the phone. He is here for a new job in Montpellier.  
\- I'm taking care of it.

Wait ... Miss.Leonhart? Did he say Leonhart? Armin stared at the entrance to the office, eyes wide open. He felt the stress rise in a few seconds and his heart beating suddenly in his chest, impossible to calm him down. A beautiful woman came into the office with documents in her hands, short blond hair and a fringe hiding her right eye. Dressed in a long black coat, a white shirt and dark jeans, wearing black heels. This expression, he recognized it ... It was really her, she had changed so much ...

\- Hello, I'm Annie ... Ar ... min ?!  
\- Annie? he said, getting up from the chair.


	5. Chapter 5

It was him, he had changed so much from the Armin that she had known him again. His hair had been cut and that gave him a serious side, always dressed well for work. Always so beautiful more, her blue eyes who looked at her tenderly as when they were 14 years old. She had tried to reach him for all his years, trying to get some news, but nothing, and now he was right in front of her, metamorphosed.  
Annie turned around and closed the office door and the blinds before taking his friend in his arms. Armin smiled and hugged her, he could not believe her eyes, she was right there. They stayed like that for a few seconds before separating.

 

\- What are you becoming? Armin could not stop smiling.  
\- Well, I work here, as a real estate agent, as you answered she smiling at him.  
\- Tonight, would you like to come and dine at my place? For us to discuss? the blonde asked timidly, nervously moving his hand through the back of his neck.  
\- I had things planned, but I'll cancel, she smiles. We quickly take care of your file and it's okay.

Armin smiled at him and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. He was not concentrated at all, how could he be anyway? Like the one he's been looking for for years, was right in front of him. Annie would go through the blonde's file, sell a lot of goods and the clients were very satisfied with his work. That did not surprise her, she had always seen Armin as someone very serious and organized. When she went home during their childhood, her room was always tidy, limiting her books were arranged in alphabetical order. Armin stared at the blonde who was staring at his documents, he could not look away from her anyway. She had changed so much and she was still so attractive.

\- You have a very good record, I will give you a trial period of a week to see your skills in the field. I will accompany you when you visit homes with clients, I will evaluate your behavior and your customer relations. Then, I will write a file that I will give to the director at the end of the week, then he will give his final decision so that you can integrate the Annie finished agency by putting the file in his purse.  
\- No problem, he smiles, looking at the time on his watch: 6:05 pm. Do you want to have a drink? Finally, did you finish your day?  
\- Yes, I have finished filling in the last files.

 

Armin grabbed his bag and opened the door, leaving Annie out first, always as gentleman this man she thought. The two blondes were about to leave when a male voice called Annie. She asked her friend to wait outside, which he did. The blonde walked to the office of Marcel who was waiting impatiently.

 

\- Are you coming back already Darling? he asked.  
\- Uh, yes I finished my day. Why ?  
\- You can come to my house tonight, if you want to smile.  
\- Excuse me, I have things to do, files to fill for customers, then the integration of a new agent in the agency, so no, I don't really have time.  
\- No need to get upset, this job is playing with your nerves, you call me tonight?

Annie nodded and saw the brunette approach her, wanting to kiss her, but instead of offering her lips, she offered her cheek. She quickly left the agency and joined Armin who was looking around. In the end, they decided to go to the lake, which was about 10 minutes from downtown. Everyone took his car and followed each other before parking to continue on foot. The weather was nice, although the sun was starting to disappear, Armin and Annie were walking around the lake, admiring the children playing with each other. They saw themselves running like excited to buy an ice cream before the van left. Then they sprawled on the grass and eating their ice cream while watching the blue sky rise above them, while telling jokes that made them laugh.  
The two blondes sat on a bench and began to discuss, the departure of Armin, their high school years, their studies ... Sometimes they laughed together, remembering these good times, if they could return to childhood they would do it. Annie's cell suddenly vibrated in her pocket, she grabbed it and noticed that it was Marcel. She answered:

 

\- "It's 19:30, you forgot to call me?" he chuckled at the other end of the line.  
\- Excuse me, I have a lot of work, she lied.  
\- "Are you sure it's okay?"  
\- Yes why ? she asked embarrassed because Armin was looking at her.  
\- "Since just now, you do not seem to me on your plate."  
\- If it's okay, I'm just a little tired, I remind you okay? she said, hanging up.  
\- Who it was ? asked Armin.  
\- Hum ... My companion cleared his throat Annie avoiding the look of his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie Leonhart had a companion for 8 months, when she had unveiled him, he had tried to have as much as possible a neutral face. But his heart was broken, he could not blame him, it did not surprise him that Annie was in a relationship, as beautiful as she is ... In any case, he can not unfortunately confessed his feelings that he had been hiding all his years.  
After eating at Armin and chatting with him for a long time, Annie had to go home. She was currently in her bathroom, brushing her teeth. She turned off the tap and headed for the sofa in her living room, it was an amazing day. To find her childhood friend, she still could not believe it in reality. She smiled while thinking of him and turned on the television. Her little pet climbed onto her and purred tenderly while rubbing against her arm. Annie stroked the head of her cat called Oops. Why Oops? Simply that when the blonde was out of work, she was about to return home, when she accidentally stumbled on an abandoned gutter cat. The first word came to the mouth: "Oops." She had then adopted it.  
The next day was Armin's first day of work, Annie was going to watch him to see how he was doing. She entered the agency and greeted his colleagues, Marcel came to her and kissed him gently on the lips. The blonde froze without answering until he retired.

\- Slept well ? the brown man asked with a soft smile.  
\- Yes and you ? added the blond, opening the door of her office.  
\- Well, I would have preferred with you ... What do you have planned today?  
\- I have to accompany an agent on the ground to assess his abilities.  
\- This is the new? Armin Arlert right?  
\- Yes.  
\- You seem close to me with this guy.  
-I'm Sorry, Annie said, turning to her companion.  
\- I went to your house last night, as you did not appear in your sneakers, and you were not at home. You loved walking around the lake, I do not really know why, because there is nothing to do there and I saw you with him. You explain to me?  
\- I have the right to live my life a little?  
\- Yes ! replied Marcel, red peony. But, I just want to know who this man is, I have the right all the same?  
\- It's a childhood friend with whom I was very close, we lost sight of the age of 14 and we found ourselves 11 years later. I have the right to spend some time with him, right?  
\- Yes, quite smiles the latter. But ... how close?  
\- Don't imagine stories, we were best friends.

The director entered Annie's office, who had just settled in her chair. He asked Marcel to join him. The blonde took out her documents and began to search for goods according to the criteria of the customers. In reality, she had taken her week to evaluate her friend, besides she saw him in the distance. Armin seemed a little lost, as he did not yet have his own office. Annie came out of his and beckoned to join her, Marcel glanced through the glass from the office of the director. The blonde came in and closed behind him.

 

\- Sit in my place, Annie said, getting up. You exercise for a week, for my part, I'll be like an examiner.  
\- Thank you, Armin smiles, settling into the office chair before pulling out his files.

 

Annie blushes at seeing the blonde smile at him, it's not true, he was always so ... In short, the blonde quickly looked away from him and settled at the small table in the corner of his office. She took out a sheet of paper to evaluate her "pupil". She noted with a pen, first name, name, date of birth, number of seniority in years ... Armin was already beginning to chain calls on the phone, he was talking for long minutes with customers under the l watchful eye of her friend. After the calls, it was the meetings with the customers, Annie followed him while the latter made visit the houses or apartments to the buyers. He clearly explained what to say: the exhibition, the m², the possibilities of destroying partitions to enlarge some rooms ... The buyers listened attentively to the explanations of Armin who continues to make them visit the apartment which is Located in the city center, the prices were quite high, but the apartments had a great charm to attract buyers. Thanks to that, Armin managed to sell his first property in Montpellier, not bad for a first day thought Annie who continued to note on his sheet, his observations. After a long day, both blondes had finished their day and Armin had invited her friend to dinner at home. Arrived, the blond opened his front door and his dog ran towards him.

 

\- You have a dog ? Annie asked with a smile.  
\- Yes, her name is Aika, do you have one?  
\- No, I have a cat, "Oops," she said, kneeling beside him to stroke him.  
\- Oops? Funny name, why did you choose it?  
\- I accidentally stumbled on him and the first word that came to mind ... Well it's Oops.  
\- Right chuckled Armin closing behind them, while the blonde was still stroking the dog who seemed to enjoy his company.

Annie loved dogs, but she preferred cats, they were softer and calmer. Armin helped the blonde remove her jacket and put it on a hanger. He started to cook for dinner while Annie took a quick tour of her friend's new home. It was a very nice property, a bit far from the city center because he lived more in the countryside. Aika followed Annie all over the house, a real glue skin this dog, but that did not bother the blonde. Armin began to peel the onion and sweet potatoes, he repeatedly squinted at the onion.

 

\- You cry ? asked Annie who had joined him.  
\- No, it's the onion smiles blond.  
\- You need help ?  
\- If you want, you can cut sweet potatoes into cubes.

 

Annie grabbed a knife and began to work. The two blondes left each other the tasks to prepare the dish, they both worked on the work plan. Aika slipped between them and sat down squeaking. Armin caressed his head and heated the olive oil in a pan, he stopped suddenly when Annie dropped the knife growling.

\- It's okay ?! Did you cut yourself?  
\- Don't worry, it's Nothing, said Annie.  
-Let me see, he answered, worried as he took his hand.  
\- It's crazy as you haven't changed smiles the blonde. As soon as I hurt, it looks like the world was falling around you, it's cute.

Armin giggled nervously as the heat rose in his cheeks.  
__________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

\- It's a real entrance that we here smiles a customer looking at the room.  
\- Indeed, we have an entrance that does not give directly into the living room. I invite you to go directly into the space night Armin made by guiding his clients to the master bedroom.

 

Today was the second day of observation for Annie, Armin had a request from a couple who was looking for a property located near the city of Montpellier. Guests buried in the room and were pleased with the brightness of this room.

 

\- After you made Armin opening the door of the room.  
\- Ah, it's a beautiful room smiles the woman looking at the room.  
\- We are on 12 m², with always a storage space and a nice height under ceiling. If you want to enlarge this room, you should know that this wall may be broken because it is not carrier.

 

After visiting three houses for this couple, Armin tried to negotiate the price of the last good he had visited, he managed to lower it by 10,000 euros. Second sale for him who continued to write on his sheets, his next appointments. Annie, sitting at her table in the corner of her office, filled out her observation sheet, carefully. Someone knocked on the door, Armin looked up at his friend who walked to it before opening it. Marcel smiled at him before seeing the blonde behind her, he lost him.

 

\- Do you want to eat at lunch this afternoon?  
\- Uh ... I'll finish in 10 minutes ...  
\- So it's yes? he cut her off. Great, I'm waiting for you outside!

Marcel kissed her quickly before leaving, Annie stared at him without moving. For his part, Armin gritted his teeth and quickly reported his intention on his documents. His heart ached painfully in his chest, see the one he loved in the arms of another ... Annie sat back in her chair and glanced quickly at his friend, who continued to note on his sheets . He tried not to look at Annie, wanting to avoid his gaze.  
Armin dined alone at home, Aika sat at his feet while staring at him, perhaps with luck that a piece of meat could accidentally fall to the floor, just in front of her. The blond drank a little water and looked at Aika who still had her tongue out of her mouth. He smiled and cleared his plate before cutting a piece of meat and putting it in the bowl of his dog. This behind threw himself on it, the glutton.  
The waiter gave the cards where the various dishes of the restaurant were inscribed. Marcel devoured all his eyes, beef confit with hazelnut chips, sesame creamy, broccoli and pepper maceron, smoked eel, ravioli with ricotta and sage, fennel and arugula, cooked beef tenderloin at low temperature with seasonal vegetables ... Annie went through the menu, but in fact nothing made her want to. She took a dish at random before returning the card to the waiter.

 

\- So, with Armin, how are you?  
\- Yes, why is there? asked Annie, seeing her companion who seemed to be saying something else, but he hesitated.  
\- I went to your house last night, and you were not there. It was around 8 pm.  
\- Wait, are you spying on me?  
\- Not at all, we're together I remind you, I still have the right to know where you were?  
\- I no longer have the right to go out and breathe, to take the air no? If you want to know, I dined with Armin, are you happy?  
\- Ah, again ...  
\- No, not yet because it was the first time. Why do you mind having dinner with a friend?  
-Not at all, said Marcel, thanking the waiter who put down their dish.

Annie stared at him eating her meat, she rolled her eyes and cut hers with her knife. Marcel had become more and more jealous since she had found his friend, and it became unbearable for her. She had the impression of attending an interrogation for a few days. After having finished eating, they had returned to the agency to finish their work, Annie continued to evaluate Armin during his visits.  
The week passed and the director consulted the sheet filled by Annie, very good observations from her, which convinced the director who agreed to take Armin in his agency. Annie had celebrated this with Marcel, who unfortunately had invited. The brunet could very well see the great and strong complicity his girlfriend had with his childhood friend and that boiled him from the inside, she had never been like that with him, why this man? Anyway, when he will be alone with Annie, he will tell him a great news and wish with all his heart that it accepts. The day ended and Armin had returned home, Marcel had accompanied Annie home and they stopped at the front door. Suddenly Marcel went down on his knees and took out a little box in Annie stared at him with big eyes, no ... He was not going to ask him in ...

 

\- It's been 8 months since we've been together and ... I've never been so madly in love, so ... Annie Leonhart, do you want to marry me?  
______________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

It must have been seven o'clock now, and Armin was wandering in the fields, followed by Aika, who would run after him, jumping beside him. The blonde grabbed a piece of wood and swung it away, while his dog ran for it. Aika went back and forth while gently bringing back the piece of wood that Armin threw at him. Suddenly, she began to bark violently, the blond frowned and looked up at the arrival: Marcel. What was he doing here? He lived in town, not in the countryside. Or there he seemed furious, his eyes were full of anger, it looked like he had taken a violent rake. Armin asked his dog to be quiet, she immediately obeyed and placed between the legs of his owner who had just got up.

 

-Well, you seem angry, said Armin, fixing his eyes.  
\- Since you came back, it's a mess in my relationship! Annie isn't the same since you're here! It is your fault that she is refused!  
\- How so, refused?  
\- My marriage proposal!  
\- Well, you never asked yourself that the problem may have come from you? For example ... your behavior?  
\- Damn, you do not know me dirty shihead! yelled Marcel, grabbing his collar.

 

Aika began to bark heavily, pulling back the brown. Marcel dropped Armin and stared at the dog, who did not seem to appreciate what he was doing. The blonde looked at him with very little kindness his enemy who continued to retreat in the face of the dangerous dog who continued to bark without moving from his place. When a German shepherd got angry, he had better not stay next.

 

\- If I were you I'll leave, she does not like strangers, especially in your style, said Armin.  
\- I'm not finished with you!

Armin raised an eyebrow at seeing Marcel leave, what a moron this guy. How did Annie do? That is, she did not know him in his true character, unlike him, he had seen it, well seen ... After this little argument, the blonde had returned home, because the rain had suddenly come down , and the cold began to be felt. Aika shook herself before entering the house and walked straight to her basket, but her owner grabbed her before carrying her.

 

\- No no, you'll take a bath my big, you're dirty. I just cleaned the house, you do not have interest in everything resalir me.

Aika didn't understand right away, but when she saw that her owner was heading for the bathroom, she began squirming. The anxiety of the bath is quite common in dogs, even among those who usually appreciate contact with water. Armin tried to put her dog in the shower, but she was clinging desperately to him.

\- Aika, it's just water rumbled Armin by putting it in it.

 

But she jumped over the edge and fled into the living room to hide. Well, he was going to galley to put in the bath and then wash it. His cell vibrated and he took it out, it was Annie. He smiles before landing while looking for his dog throughout the house.

 

\- You miss me ? smiled the blonde.  
\- Well, it was 11 years all the same, so actually.  
\- That's cute, he teased. Come here!  
\- What are you doing ? Annie asked, hearing barking and a chase.  
\- Infect, I try to catch Aika to bathe her, because she had the brilliant idea to roll in the mud and she is currently dirtying all the pièces.  
-You do not know how to do it," laughed her friend.  
\- You just have to do it!  
\- If I win, I have what?  
\- A friend's hug? smiled Armin.  
\- I'm not very cuddly, but concluded market.

A few minutes later, Annie had just arrived home, and they were looking for Aika, who was surely stashed in an unlikely place. Armin went upstairs and called him, no answer, he stopped and did not move, trying to hear a less movement of his animal: a rub or even a squeak? Nothing. Annie entered the office and called her in turn, Aika went quickly to her, tongue out and tail swinging.

 

\- Here you are, smiled the blonde caressing the head of the German shepherd who sat in front of her. You follow me ? I have a surprise for you, she said, looking at her muddy coat.

Hoping it worked, she thought, taking her into the bathroom. Armin followed them discreetly because if Aika saw it, she would run away all over the house. The blonde ordered her to go in the bath what she did.

 

\- Wait, it's a joke? asked Armin, sending his animal to obey Annie's orders.  
\- The feeling goes well between us, that's why Annie answered by removing his jacket before turning on the water. Come help me.

Armin knelt by his side and grabbed a washcloth before putting a special product for Aika's coat. Annie took the shower head and rinsed the hair of the bitch who blew, she was delighted to be groomed, it was visible on her face, she was very expressive. Armin started rubbing her coat with the help of the glove, that's fine, Aika was not moving, finally ... When she had a bullshit in her head, she was doing it, the dog began to shake several times, dirtying his two groomers who roared in unison. The animal put both paws on the edge of the bath and began to lick the whole face of Armin who retreated quickly. Annie laughed but was short lived because she suffered the same fate when Aika threw herself on her. The grooming, which lasted a few minutes, lasted 2 hours. Armin dried Aika with a towel before letting her go into the house. He blew hard, he was complaining to the groomers now.

\- You see I was going to succeed teasing Annie by putting on his jacket while heading towards the front door.  
\- I never said you were not going to get there, smiles Armin.  
\- My hug?

 

Armin blushed hard at Annie, who seemed to be waiting for him impatiently. The blonde approached him and surrounded his pelvis with his arms, before placing his head against his chest. Armin cursed himself because he could not control his heartbeat, which Annie must have heard, as his ear was stuck against. He wrapped his arms around his neck before putting his cheek against Annie's head. He did not want to let go, not to lose her anymore ...

______________________________


	9. Chapter 9

Armin now had his own office in the agency, he was currently packing his stuff. The director had accepted his integration and he could finally start to really work. He got ready to sit when someone entered his personal office, slamming the door, again? Seriously? Marcel closed behind him and went quickly to Armin, who got up. The two men were the same size and stared at each other.

 

\- She's mine.  
\- How can you appropriate a person?  
\- Because I envied.  
\- What?  
\- You don't approach you any more, pig? Marcel growled, coming closer to him.  
-Ar .... Marcel? said Annie, seeing the two men who were ready to fight.

 

The blonde quickly separated them before it degenerated, with brown everything could happen. Marcel looked at Annie, who stared at him severely.

 

\- What are you doing here ? she asked.  
\- I was talking.  
\- What?  
\- A simple discussion between colleagues smiled Marcel fixing Armin who was behind Annie.  
\- Go outside.  
\- Okay, but you come with me made this deny by violently grabbing the wrist of the blonde who grimaced.  
\- Let go of me ! You hurt!

 

Armin grabbed Marcel's hand violently and removed it from Annie's who rubbed his wrist. No way he puts his dirty legs on SA Annie. Marcel insulted him before thrusting his fist into his cheek. Two colleagues entered the office and grabbed Marcel by the arms. Porco and Pieck asked him to stop bullshitting, he could lose his job. Annie grabbed her friend who collapsed on the ground, hand on cheek. What a brute this guy! In any case, this gesture was too much for Annie, had definitely ended, she was not going to continue with a man as dangerous as him, a man who did not know how to control himself. The blond put his hand on his nose, he was bleeding. Annie forced her to sit on her desk chair and patted the blood with the help of a compress.

\- What shithead said Annie who was boiling with rage. Stop moving.  
\- Your wrist is red.  
\- I didn't hurt anymore Annie answered by continuing to tap his wound.

 

Armin did not listen and gently grabbed the hand of the blonde who stared. He took a bandage in the little box, he pressed a little ice against his red skin and then bandaged with a bandage. He gently unfolded the sleeve of his shirt to cover it. The blond raised his eyes to his friend who had not left his eyes. She stretched her lips in a sweet smile that simply meant: thank you.  
Armin took a look at the time: 7:30 pm He had no appointment for today, so he decided to go home. But his cell vibrated, it was Annie.

 

\- Yes ? he asked, taking his bag.  
\- Mr. Arlert? said a man's voice.  
\- Who are you ? Why do you have the phone from ...  
\- Come to the bar "Maria", she was a little too drunk, and you were in his contacts for emergency calls.  
\- I arrived right away made the blonde coming out of the agency quickly.

 

Annie had drunk at least three drinks, probably because of the problems she had with Marcel, she was suffering. Armin had brought her home, he was holding her by the waist and trying to open the front door. He entered and closed behind them before he climbed the stairs to put her in her room. He laid her gently in the double bed and took off the shoes. Annie mumbled incomprehensible things while turning to the side, eyes closed. Armin knelt beside her and stroked the blonde's forehead, before placing a soft kiss on it. He stayed until she fell asleep, he was about to leave when he felt a grip close on his wrist, forbidding him to go any further. Armin turned around and looked at the blonde who still had her eyes closed.

\- Stay ... I forbid you to leave me ... she mumbled, leaving tears running down her cheeks.  
\- Hey, Armin murmured, slowly lying down beside him. I'm here...

 

Annie turned around and sneaked quickly into the arms of the blond who wrapped him gently smiling. He put some rebel locks behind his ears to see his face. When they went to the park, Annie fell asleep sometimes on the grass, her expression was sweet. Armin stroked his cheek gently, murmuring:

\- I won't let you Annie anymore.

_______________  
Leave a comment !


	10. Chapter 10

There were not many people in the park today, and as always Annie and Armin would lie in the grass to look at the sky and discuss anything and everything. It was one of the hottest days of the year, about 34 ° C, a real oven, that's why the two blondes were in the shade, but it was still hot. A long silence settled between them and Annie noticed that her friend was sleeping. His face was peaceful and sweet, sometimes he smiled, no idea what he was dreaming about. But Annie liked to watch him when he slept, so he could not see her when she looked at him.  
Now for several minutes that the blonde was awake, she was looking at Armin who had stayed close to her, because yesterday she just remembered being at the bar. He came to pick her up and take her home. His hand went to his face to replace some rebellious locks that hid his sleepy eyes. Annie put her hand on her cheek and let her lips stick to her nose before gently withdrawing from her arms to prepare breakfast. She pulled out the cups and poured the coffee in, her cat rubbing at her legs while meowing. Annie scratched her head before continuing to prepare the rest. Armin woke up softly and noticed that he was not at home, but at his friend's house. His memories of the day before came back and he understood before getting up.

 

\- Sleep well ? Annie asked finishing the breakfast.  
\- Yes, do you feel better?  
\- Yes, thank you for coming, I won't have to drink as Annie said clenching her fists.  
\- It's okay, don't worry ... shyly smiled at the blond approaching her. Hey, Annou?  
\- I'm going to kill you.  
\- What? It's a nice nickname, I called you that before laughed Armin before taking a slap on the shoulder.  
\- And you my Arminou?  
\- Huh?  
\- Two made the blonde giving her a cup.

Today was Sunday, no work, Annie had accompanied Armin to get Aika out. They had obviously gone to the lake as always. The German shepherd was running around them while jumping near his owner. As usual, Armin grabbed a piece of wood and threw it, the dog brought him back a few seconds later. Annie loved to walk around here, she often went there before, even before finding her friend. Aika trotted behind them before stopping suddenly and sitting in the grass. Armin turned around as Annie wondered what she had.

-Aika ? said Armin.

 

Aika stepped towards them and stepped on both her back legs before pushing Annie against Armin who caught her.

\- Aika! Armin blushed as he watched his dog bend his head to the side with soft eyes.

 

After a long walk under a bright sun, the two blondes returned, Aika went quickly to his basket and collapsed tired. Armin cleaned her hands and looked at the time: 8 pm 24. Annie grabbed her cell phone and saw that she had a lot of messages from her ex-boyfriend: Marcel. "Come back.", "I'm sorry." ... She had nothing to do with her two-ball apology, from the beginning they were not meant to be together. She sent a clear message that it was simply over between them, and that if one day he approached SON Armin, she would kill him, yes, he would kill him.  
After eating, Armin showed Annie where her room was for sleep. The blonde sat down on the mattress and looked at the room, still tidy, some decorated frames, a small library and a wardrobe. The walls were light gray and it was a bright room.

\- Armin? Annie asked suddenly.  
\- Mh? replied the latter, who passed his head through the door.  
\- What did you do during those 11 years?

 

Armin approached her and saw sadness on her face. During these 11 years? He kept thinking about her every day, trying to get in touch with her. He wondered what she was doing, how did she become, what did she look like ...

\- I didn't stop thinking about you tenderly smiled at the blonde. And you ?  
\- It's reciprocal.

 

Annie looked up at him, he understood ... Between them, it was not just a bond of a solid friendship or a bond that would be shared by a brother and a sister, it was more ... leaned gently towards her and pressed his lips against those he had dreamed so much. Annie let him do as she had waited for 11 years. It was a soft kiss at the beginning when Annie shoved her tongue into that embrace, making Armin groan. The blond lay on the bed and caressed his neck while placing kisses on his jaw, his heart was beating so fast. Annie ran her hands through her hair wanting to feel as close to her as possible, she did not want to lose it any more, let him go, lest he go away like he was 11 years ago, she wanted to keep it close to her. The blonde's wandering hands walked under Annie's shirt, which bit her lip. The latter grabs the top of the blond, starting to remove.

\- Take that away she whispered in a smile.  
\- At your orders teased the young man by removing his top, revealing his muscular body.  
\- Wow, are you doing weight training or what? Annie said, putting her hand on his sighting abs.  
-I did a lot when I was 17, he whispered, running his lips down his neck.

 

Armin quickly unbuttoned the shirt that prevented him in his actions, Annie helped him and threw it on the ground before gluing his lips against his friend's. Armin kissed his lips, his neck before going down to his chest. His tongue tickled the soft skin of the blonde who was struggling to control herself, she squeezed the hair of the blonde who continued to tease.

 

\- Tell me ... You are an expert.  
\- It is you who makes this effect, he replied, going up to his face while stroking his cheek with his thumb.  
\- Oh ? I think it's reciprocal, she whispered in a seductive voice before reversing their position, taking the dominant place.

 

Annie kissed her neck before going down to her abs. Sweat ran down her forehead while the blonde continued to tickle him in turn. She began removing the belt from her friend's jeans before throwing it further.

\- A ... Annie ...  
\- I know, be patient my dear smile she.

________________________


	11. Chapter 11

Annie heard some scratching at the door, she opened her eyes and noticed that she was lying on Armin. The latter slept deeply like a child, stroking her face gently with her right hand while admiring it. The blonde moved under her and opened her eyes to see her, Annie continued without a word to spend his hand in her hair disordered blond. It gave him a cute side and more.

 

\- I hope you slept well smiled Armin stretching.  
\- We'll say that Arminou she murmured looking at him lovingly.  
\- Stop with this nickname sulked the young man.  
\- Sorry, but you'll have to get used to it because I'll often call you that.

 

Annie leaned over before kissing her tenderly, she pulled away from him and dressed while taking a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. They had to be at the agency in 30 minutes, but with an Armin who did not seem to want to move out of bed, it was going to be very complicated. Annie knelt on the mattress and started tickling him at the ribs. Armin twisted and grabbed the blanket before wrapping himself in, begging the blonde to stop. Annie opened the door and Aika followed her right away, probably to be able to eat. The blonde rummaged through the drawers and found the bag of croquettes, she grabbed a bowl and poured a reasonable portion of food before giving it to her. Aika dipped her head between the croquettes and ate quietly while Annie poured coffee with the help of the coffee maker. Armin came in buttoning his shirt before putting his tie on properly.

\- Thank you, smiled the blonde, taking the cup of coffee Annie held out.  
\- You hurt your tie, the blonde remarked, putting her cup on the kitchen counter before approaching him and grabbing her.  
\- I'm a little tired, sorry, Armin said, looking at the deft hands that made his tie.  
\- You'll tell me, we didn't really sleep, huh?  
\- Mh ... Actually smiled nervously Armin scratching the back of his neck.  
\- You were perfect, she whispered, pulling on her tie to meet her lips.

 

When they arrived at the agency, they moved to their respective offices. Annie pulled out her files on looking for apartments and houses. A family was looking for a property located a few minutes from downtown, with 5 rooms including two bedrooms. Annie picked up while searching the magazines of goods, another customer wants his help for this time, estimated the price of his house for a sale. For his part, Armin negotiated the price of a good that was for sale at a price too high for the customer. He chatted with the owner for long minutes, waiting for the buyer who hoped that the buyer would accept his offer. Armin hung up and looked up at the man who waited for his answer.

 

\- You are the proud owner Sir, congratulations smiles Armin.  
\- Great ! Thank you very much for your help !  
\- You're welcome.

Annie, meanwhile, was preparing to go on the ground to visit a property to a woman. She grabbed her purse and put on her long black coat. She left her office when she saw Marcel go to her, she obviously ignored him before leaving the agency to take his car. The brunette clenched his teeth and fists before closing himself in his office, he was going to murder one day. Annie started her vehicle and took it out of the place where she was parked. Arriving at the house she presented to the lady, she showed him each room with the garden while explaining each piece of information. The buyer seemed very interested in this bright and big house, moreover it was very well located, being about 10 minutes from the city center with a bus stop a few steps from the house. Other customers were also interested in this property so it was necessary to act quickly, so the woman decided to make an offer. Annie waited for the owner's answer on the phone, the latter seemed to think, but he accepted because this offer was the price he was selling his house while the other buyers were asking for a negotiation.  
Eren had invited Armin to the bar Maria, they were both discussing the latest news. The blond told him that he had found Annie and that he had never been so happy. Eren seemed to be hiding something from him because since then he had been rubbing his hands nervously.

\- It's okay ? Armin asked, rubbing his eyes. You don't seem to me very well.  
\- I am going to be a dad !  
\- Huh?  
\- Yeah!  
\- Congratulations, smiled Armin. So ? Girl or boy ?  
\- We don't want to know, we'll see when he's born! And you ? With Annie, huh? he smiles.  
\- We meet again and we'll see how it goes, in any case, I would like to make my life with her.  
\- Ask there in marriage!  
\- You're crazy, it's only been 2 months we ended up!  
\- So what ? It's been since childhood that you knew you, moreover, you fell in love with her when you were in 4 th? So go for it!  
\- If she refuses?  
\- Well you'll take the biggest rake in history.  
\- Thanks for your support, sighed Armin, drinking his drink.

Despite this, the idea of the marriage proposal was trotting in her head ...

__________________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks passed and Annie and Armin had decided to move in together, it was the blonde who had come to his house, she had sold her house in a few days. Aika was very happy to have a new companion who was other than Annie's cat: Oops. Finally, he was not very happy because the first time, he spent his days hiding not to see the dog that ran after him. Not a day when there were no fires or barks between these two balls. By the way, Oups stared at Aika who slept quietly in her basket, it was time to go on the couch without being spotted. The little cat approached the dog slowly to reach his destination, but stopped when two big eyes stared at him. Aika jumped out of her basket and barked enthusiastically, scampering Oups. A chase began throughout the house, Annie was mounting the laundry bin when she saw a cat run over it and then Aika she managed to narrowly avoid falling on the stairs.

 

\- Aika stop bothering him! Annie snarled, continuing up the stairs.

 

Armin was quietly putting the dishes in the cupboards. He heard the barking on the floor, the bickering between the two animals, as always. The blonde ignored and grabbed two plates, Oups had come down and jumped on the work plan while Aika shoved her owner who dropped the two plates. They crashed to the ground as the blond screamed, Annie came down at full speed before arriving in the kitchen: Broken dishes, a dog trying to catch the cat on the worktop, and Armin who had just screamed like a girl, great.  
Today was February 14, a special day for couples and it was also the day Armin decided to marry Annie. He had prepared his request all day, lest he miss it. The two blondes had finished earlier for once, they did not have too many customers. Armin removed Annie's coat and put it on a hanger, that was the moment ...

\- I have something to tell you they did at the same time.  
\- You first.  
\- No you replied Annie.  
\- You're sure ?  
\- Yes.

 

Annie frowned when she stared at him, he was red, he looked like he was going to collapse or have a heart attack. Armin was shaking and grabbed one of Annie's hands, who was still staring at him wondering what he had.

\- I ... We've known each other for years now and we've always been so close, even though my move has separated us. I ... I started revealing feelings for you a year before I left. Annie, you're the one I love, the one I want to make my life with, you're everything for me, so ...

Annie stared at him with wide eyes as he suddenly knelt down and handed him a box containing a ring.

\- Do you want to marry an idiot? he smiled nervously.  
\- Yes, the blonde cried, taking Armin in her arms while pressing him against him.  
\- You're choking me.  
\- I don't care smile Annie hiding her face in his neck.

 

The blonde pulled back a bit before kissing her softly on the lips. She said yes, it was the happiest day of her life. Annie answered without hesitation before reluctantly withdrawing, she too had something to say to him. Armin eyed him as she handed him a small, light yellow bag. The blond caught him without taking his eyes off his girlfriend who said nothing. What did she have? Armin opened it slowly and his eyes widened, his hands grabbing the little clothes that were baby pajamas. He looked up directly at Annie, who was smiling at him tenderly. Tears of joy rose quickly in his eyes, he could not control them.

\- Don't cry, sneered Annie, taking him once more in his arms while rubbing his back.  
\- I'm going to be dad, he cried.  
\- Yes, she murmured, kissing her cheek as she continued to press against her.

 

Armin knelt down and pulled up the blonde's sweater before placing a kiss on her belly.  
______________________________________


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks passed quickly and the belly of the blonde rounded up as and when. Annie had taken leave so that the birth of her future child was going well, for her part, Armin had made all her appointments, not to lose their customers. He still came home early to take care of the house and her. Then that day arrived, Annie began to have strong contactions, difficult to bear when she had risen. Armin had not lost a minute and had taken him directly to the hospital taking all the belongings. The blonde was quickly taken care of on arrival, Armin had to wait in the waiting room, he kept going around in circles. He could not come because the child had already turned to go out and it had to be done quickly. The blonde sat on a chair and stared at the clock hanging on the white wall, the minutes passed then an hour and two ... When a midwife went to get him, she congratulated him because it was a little girl. According to her, Annie had done very well but she needed rest which was normal after a delivery. Armin entered the room and saw his wife with their child in his arms. His eyes were on Clara, their daughter.

 

-Don't be shy, she smiled, motioning her to join them.

Armin hurried to join Annie and his daughter, he settled next to the hospital bed and gently placed his right hand on the forehead of the blonde who was looking at him tenderly. His intention drifted towards his daughter who had blue eyes, like her parents. He brought his left hand to his little cheek and caressed it with his fingertips, for fear of hurting him. Annie offered to take her in his arms, Armin accepted without hesitation, and took her gently. They had waited so long for her to be born, and here she was finally, she had her mother's eyes and her father's face. Annie and Armin's parents had come a few hours later, they were so happy to be grandparents. Everyone had their little girl in their arms, Mr. Leonhart had even cried just like Armin's father, the men were weak and yes.  
The years passed and Clara was 2 years old now. Annie had come home from work, while Armin had stayed to look after their daughter. She opened the front door and closed it behind her, Aika quickly walked over to her as Oups slept on an armchair. Annie caressed her head and her eyes drifted quickly on the couch. Armin slept peacefully on his back with Clara lying on top of him, it was a sight more than cute. The blonde put her handbag in an armchair and approached them without making any noise. She could not help but take this picture of herself, so she obviously did. Annie laid a soft kiss on her daughter's head and on her husband's lips. Armin opened his eyes and looked at his wife who had not moved from his place, he then looked down at the cell phone that was in his hand.

 

\- Don't tell me you took a picture of us? he murmured.  
\- If my darling smiled, passing her hand without her blond hair.  
\- Annie?  
\- Mh?  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you too.  
______________________________________


End file.
